


Человечность

by gellavonhamster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Последний раз мы встречались в Мафекинге, во времена Англо-бурской войны, – сказала Рыжая."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человечность

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: сэр Пратчетт, мистер Гейман, извините, пожалуйста, я больше не буду (наверное).  
> Сердечное спасибо **Nimfadora** за бетинг.

Выстрелы всё громче и громче – лучший из боевых гимнов и военных маршей.

\- Ого, они вошли в город...

Голод отвечает участливым кивком головы, но Война прекрасно понимает, что её азарта он не разделяет. Что ж, каждому своё: её вгоняет в скуку созерцание того, как исхудавшие люди заламывают руки у пустых кладовых (вот когда кто-нибудь из них убивает соседскую кошку или даже ребёнка, чтобы утолить голод, – это уже интереснее), а для него театр военных действий выглядит суетливой вознёй. Есть, правда, кое-кто, чьим появлением неизменно заканчивается что первое, что второе, и этот кто-то скоро будет здесь. Война чувствует это так же отчётливо, как и то, что в эту самую секунду на другом конце Мафекинга один бурский ополченец схлопотал пулю в живот, а другой – прямо в сердце. Присутствию Голода Война только рада: во время осады здесь было довольно-таки уныло, и достойный собеседник оказался настоящим подарком. А вот встречу с этим кое-кем хочется отсрочить хоть ненадолго. Не то чтобы она его не уважала, но кто, в самом деле, вообще способен его вынести?

\- Пойдём в дом, - она тянет Голод за рукав. Тот, пожав плечами, поднимается со ступенек; чёрные брюки – в следах пыли и песка.

\- Я думал, ты хотела посмотреть.

\- Я и так всё вижу, ты же знаешь, - и это правда, вот буквально только что пали ещё двое, бур и британец. Ещё один корчится на земле, пытается дотянуться рукой до горла, и кровь льётся из его рта – алая, как платье Войны. – Скоро явится наш старый друг, а я не хочу его видеть. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

Узкая лесенка в брошеном доме страдальчески скрипит, пока они поднимаются.

\- Кстати о старых друзьях, - пара ступеней выломана, и Голод с непринуждённой галантностью подаёт Войне руку – как будто она сама не смогла бы перешагнуть, как будто она не перешагивала никогда через замковые рвы и окопы, не переступала через распотрошённые трупы, умудрившись не запачкать подол. Это – игра длиной в тысячи и тысячи лет, и она берёт его руку, благодарно кивая. – Когда мы с Мором виделись в последний раз, он выглядел не лучшим образом. Мне кажется, пора подумать о том, чтобы на всякий случай подыскать ему замену. Медицина не стоит на месте.

\- М-м, да. Хорошая идея, - рассеянно отвечает Война. Только что сразило наповал совсем юного мальчишку, его стон звоном отдаётся в её голове: _мамамамамамааа_. То, что она чувствует при этом, невозможно описать словами. Следующее мгновение приносит новую жертву, и Война думает, что, будь она человеком, она почувствовала бы, как капельки пота сбегают вниз по спине.

В маленькой, почти пустой комнатке она усаживается на кровать, застеленную пожелтевшей простынёй. Голод берёт с полки маленькую икону – Мария, кажется – бездумно вертит в руках и ставит на место. Можно было бы поставить её на подоконник, чтобы было лучше видно и слышно, но в этом нет нужды. На небесах всё прекрасно видят – и не вмешиваются.

Чёрт знает, что они думают там, на небесах. С Адом, по крайней мере, всё более-менее понятно.

Голод стоит у окна – худая фигура в чёрном, как росчерк тушью, – размышляет о чём-то своём и не обращает на неё внимания. Война закрывает глаза – так, чтобы было лучше видно каждое искажённое болью лицо. Если бы каждый крик боли, каждый вопль проклятия или воззвания к Богу был материален, он был бы гладким, ласкающим, приятно тёплым. С чем бы сравнили люди то удовольствие, что сейчас ощущает она? Глоток хорошего вина, может. Красного, конечно.

Или – желание.

Буры проиграют эту битву, но они пока этого не знают. Англичане, впрочем, тоже неправы, если считают, будто победят они. Только она одна всегда в выигрыше.

Этим хочется наслаждаться.

Войне нравится, что в начале времён ей было дано именно женское тело. Нравится упругая тяжесть в ладонях – слегка сжать, огладить, стиснуть сосок двумя пальцами. А вот женская одежда – та ещё дрянь. Особенно эти неудобные длинные юбки.

\- Помочь? – слышит она, распахивает глаза и понимает, что он всё-таки смотрит.

Будь они людьми, она бы страшно смутилась. Нет – будь они людьми, она бы просто не позволила себе таких вольностей. Однако с учётом того, в каком виде им доводилось представать друг перед другом на протяжении стольких лет, стесняться уже поздно.

К тому же его неожиданное предложение сейчас очень даже кстати. Впрочем, с учётом того, что ему явно чертовски скучно – не такое уж и неожиданное

\- Ну давай, - усмехается Война и задирает наконец идиотскую юбку. Не то чтобы земная жара хоть что-то представляла собой после типичного климата преисподней, но благодаря ей есть причина ничего не надевать под платье. Будь на месте Голода любой из тех, кто сейчас ублажает её, убивая друг друга совсем близко от этого дома, он бы первым делом бросился расстёгивать штаны. Но Голод только окидывает её невозмутимым взглядом и, опустившись на колени, мягко раздвигает её ноги.

Если бы Война в шутку спросила его, привлекательна ли она, он ущипнул бы её за бок и посоветовал бы слегка похудеть. Больше никому бы такое в голову не пришло.

За окнами дома идёт бой, и Смерть уже точно где-то здесь, чтобы забрать очередную партию счастливчиков в увольнительную, которая никогда не закончится. Сотни криков – как один, сотни рук ласкают Войну, когда спускают курок; каждый последний вздох – как самый отчаянный поцелуй перед разлукой. Это не Голод погружает в неё свои холёные пальцы или вылизывает её так жадно, что оправдывает своё имя: у неё сейчас сотни любовников, каждый из которых принадлежит ей без остатка и никогда, никогда уже не сможет выкинуть её из сердца и головы. Смертным женщинам и не снилось такое поклонение, такая власть. Поэтому ничего подобного им не испытать, думает Война после того, как её словно подхватывает в воздух безумной горячей волной, разбивает на осколки, швыряет обратно на кровать и только потом собирает воедино.

Голод присаживается на постель рядом с ней и облизывает губы. Его борода местами влажная, а его пальцы, Война точно знает, пахнут кровью, металлом и порохом. Как она сама.

\- Как ты по-человечески воспринимаешь возбуждение... Перенимаешь их нравы, можно сказать, - слегка удивлённо, но без осуждения говорит Голод.

\- А что, ты за столько веков их не перенял?

\- Не до такой степени, - Голод задумчиво качает головой. – Твоя связь с людьми крепче, чем моя.

\- А? Почему?

Лучший из военных маршей за окном не стихнет ещё долго, но на ближайшее время она, кажется, удовлетворена.

Голод улыбается:

\- Думаю, потому, что они все ненавидят меня. Даже те, кто считает, что благодаря мне может достичь каких-то своих выдуманных идеалов. А тебя они любят. Сама знаешь, как они тебя любят, пусть большинство и не признаётся в этом.

Война, оправляя юбку, кивает.

В эту минуту она тоже любит их всех.


End file.
